


The Meddler

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bobby Singer Lives, Case Fic, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Matchmaker Sam Winchester, Oblivious Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Sam Winchester is done.





	1. Sam with a plan

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own :)
> 
> Dsiclaimer: I own nothing except bad humour and love for fictional characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Sam Winchester has a plan nobody gets in the way of it. 

See while most people think it's Dean who's the stubborn one of the Winchesters, Dean himself will tell you it's the opposite.

While Sam is a lot more reserved and rational than his older brother if he really wants something he will not budge until it's been seen through. Completely.

So in other words if he comes up with a plan to make sure his brother and Castiel don't live the rest of their life with their heads up the wrong asses, he will make it happen.

It's not like he hasn't tried before, no he has and everytime he's either ignored or scoffed at. Or both at the same time.

But this time he's figured out what his problem is.

Lack of subtlety. He's been too forward and also way too nice than what they deserve for putting him through this crap. So he thinks it's time to put an end to this mess.

And he's going to do it almost entirely by himself. After he calls Bobby.

***

"Dude, seriously, just hang up the phone, Bobby's got shit to do", Dean grumbles from under the covers of his motel bed, his unruly blonde hair the only visible part of him.

Sam shoots a glare at his brother and huffs in annoyance when he reaches voice mail again.

"Dammit Bobby", he mutters before clicking the phone off and flopping onto his back.

He can hear Dean make a contented humming click noise, not unlike a cat and Sam hurls a stained yellow pillow at his brother.

Dean makes a half hearted sound of protest and kicks his legs up from under the blanket to shake it off. 

Sam chuckles slightly when there's a knock at the dark green door.

" You can get it", Dean says, his voice muffled even further now and Sam suspects his brother has wormed under his pillow.

Sam rolls his eyes but complies, lifting himself into an upright position before standing and walking to the door.

He's glad there's peephole for once and peering through it he can make out the unmistakable blue eyes of one Angel of the Lord.

He grins.

"Hey Dean, Cas is here", he says and he hears a thump and a strangled yelp before opening the door.

" Sam, good to see you", Castiel says, a faint smile on his usually expressionless face.

"Yeah man it's been too long", Sam answers with a smile, because yeah, it had been.

" Don't get sappy Samantha it's only been like three weeks", Dean's voice sounds from where he's buried under his blanket on the floor.

Cas tilts his head, eyes searching for the older Winchester before his expression melts into something like fond exasperation.

And this is why he had to come up with a plan as soon as possible. The world would be a better place. Sort of.

Sam is pulled out of his thoughts by Castiel's low voice.

"It's nice to hear you too Dean".

Dean's head pops out from under the blue fabric and he grins cockily, hair messy and face dirty.

" Pleasure's all mine!", he exclaims, motioning for Cas to help him up.

The Angel rolls his eyes (when did he start doing that?), but obliges, strolling over to the downed hunter.

Taking Castiel's hand and pulling himself up with a grunt of exertion, Dean stands up, stumbling into Cas a bit.

If you define practically falling into eachother's arms as 'stumbling'.

Sam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose at the silence that falls across the room.

"Guys".

No answer.

" Guys!"

With a start Dean and Castiel spring apart, wide eyed and ashamed.

Sam almost feels guilty. Almost.

He turns to address Castiel.

"Cas not that it's not great to see you, but what exactly are you doing here?", Sam asks gently, not wanting to offend the Angel.

As if remembering something important, Castiel's eyes widen a fraction.

"I, I need your help. Four people have been killed in Baltimore and I have reason to suspect it's a rogue cupid, I would handle it myself but since my powers are not completely strong enough yet I do not think it's a good idea", Castiel says, eyeing the two hunters with trepidation.

Sam can't believe his luck. A case with a rogue cupid, Dean and Cas together with him present and a semi solid plan in mind.

Oh Bobby is going to be so sorry he didn't answer the phone.

It doesn't take much to convince Dean (" Sure we'll help you gank some naked baby archer" "Dean that's not-") and within minutes they're all piled in the Impala.

It's of course at that moment that Bobby calls him.


	2. Obligatory Impala Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are once again my own :D
> 
> [Insert Disclaimer]
> 
> Enjoy!

"You're too late", Sam says and he hears Bobby huff.

"Late for what? I was busy", the man says and there's the sound of papers being pushed aside. 

Sam looks over at Dean and Cas who are pretending to not listen, but he knows better.

"It's nothing, I'll talk to you later", he says and hangs up before Bobby can say another word, probably cursing him out right about now.

" So what's the -"

"Don't ask".

" Ok, calm down Sammy you're gonna upset Cas", Dean says, whipping around slightly to look at the Angel in the backseat.

Cas arches an eyebrow at Dean and Sam has to smother his laugh at the look on his brother's face.

Dean coughs and looks back at the road.

"Ok, anyway you got anything else on this matchmaker gone rogue?", Dean asks and Cas shifts forward so that he's leaning in between Sam and Dean's seats.

"Not much else I'm afraid, all I know is two couples who hadn't known eachother at all had fallen rapidly for eachother and then jumped of a roof the next day", Castiel says quietly and Sam frowns.

"Huh that does sound like a naked baby archer gone wrong".

"Dean".

***

Sam's first oppurtunity presented itself at a Gas n Sip of all places. Dean had gotten out to get something to drink and snack on after Sam had complained for about twenty minutes.

He was trying to get Cas to go with Dean but his brother had firmly ordered Cas to stay with Sam least he "drive anyone else nuts!" and that had been the end of that.

Now the silence in the car was dull and devoid of Dean's humming and Sam and Castiel's chatter over places Castiel had been decades and centuries ago.

It's here that Sam realizes something. Something that if Dean ever finds out he told Cas, would probably murder him in his sleep.

"Hey Cas, you know when you were working at one of these Dean would always check up on you", he says casually, fingers crossed that he hadn't brought up bad memories or made his brother out to be some sort of creep (even though he totally is) and waits.

Cas looks up and tilts his head, a confused puppy expression on his face.

"Really? I never saw him", Cas says quietly and it takes all of Sam to not to groan in frustration or hug the lost Angel.

"Yeah I think he was scared to let you know he was worried about you, because he was", Sam says gently, trying to read if he's gone too far.

" Oh, I suppose he didn't have a choice, having to protect you or thinking he was protecting you. I just didn't know he was worried", Castiel says, trailing of and Sam nods.

Wow this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Constructive Criticism welcome.
> 
> But be nice :D


	3. Sharing a bed by 'accident'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen for reasons only Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and Supernatural does not belong to me ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

The outside of the motel did not promise a clean interior, which suited them all just fine. Dean had parked the impala in the small lot in the front, away from the huge truck on the opposite end.

"C'mon Sammy, let's go get something to eat", Dean calls from where he's already walking in the direction of a chinese restuarant across the road, if the neon signs are anything to go by.

Yeah like Sam was gonna do that.

" How about Cas goes with you this time? He can speak chinese after all and I don't wanna end up eating stale noodles cause you can't pronounce anything! Plus I gotta call Bobby back", he calls back and Cas chuckles at the offended look on Dean's face.

"Sam has got a point Dean, I won't mind going with you anyway", Castiel says before Dean can protest.

" Fine, ok, just hurry up dammit", Dean grumbles and Sam doesn't miss the grin on Castiel's face as he hurries to catch up to the disgruntled hunter.

When he's sure they're out of earshot he pulls his phone from his back pocket, quickly dialing Bobby's number.

"It's about damn time!", the older hunter exclaims and Sam pulls the phone away from his ear.

"I'm sorry! They wouldn't get out of the freaking car!", Sam retorts, leaning against the side of said car.

" Well nevermind that, what's the big issue?"

Sam pauses for a second, wondering how to phrase his plan.

"I'm trying to get Dean and Cas to see how in love they are with eachother", Sam exhales quickly, opting for the straightforward route.

"Right, like we haven't been trying to do that for years?", Bobby answers slowly as if speaking to a confused toddler.

" Yes but I have a plan this time... sort of", he says, jumping at a small noise nearby some trash cans.

"Oh yeah that's fantastic Sam, why the hell did ya need to call me for that?"

"Because I need you to do some research on Angel wings", he grits out, wondering why some people thought he was the annoying one.

There's a thick silence after that, the only sounds being the faint chatter of the people in the bar across the street and the occaisonal car in the distance.

" What?!"

"Dammit Bobby! You heard me, Angel wings!"

"Ya you idjit I heard you! Why on earth ya need some damn feather facts for this half-assed plan of yours?!", Bobby exclaims and Sam throws his hand in the air.

"Just trust me ok! Look I can't talk anymore they're coming back! Oh also if you can do some digging into things besides a cupid that make people fall in love that would be great", Sam rushes out, hanging up before Bobby can reply, something he knows he's gonna pay for later.

"We ready to go in?", he asks, eyeing the tension in Castiel's shoulders with interest. Had Dean flirted with someone in there?

"Yup! Lead the way Sammy", Dean says, clapping Cas gently on the back.

Cas freezes, eyes going wide and hands curling into fists. Dean doesn't seem to notice and catching the Angel's eye, Sam tilts his head slightly with a worried expression. Castiel only shakes his head, a shaky smile on his lips.

Well that confirmed half of Sam's suspicions.

***

The lady at the front desk looks bored and tired, looking up a their small party and rolling her eyes. Charming.

Suddenly a thought dawned on him. A brilliant, terrible thought.

"I'll get us a room", he says to Dean who sighs in relief.

Strolling up to her, Sam puts on the most charming smile he can muster.

"Hi, one room with two single beds please".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha!
> 
> Comments are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome :D


End file.
